That After School Club
by FluffyUnicornFTW
Summary: Magnolia only has two high schools. One for girls, and one for boys. Both school famous for their small group of singers and musicians. They haven't met each other, until that one day. One day, both clubs are forced to put on a concert together. Disliking each other, will they get the concert songs down? Will they clash? Will they find love? Or will the wrong person get hurt?


Magnolia…

It's a great city really. The people are as nice as they come, and not to mention the beautiful scenery of the hills. Although, the schools here are very strict, at least in high school it is. There are only two high schools in the city, one for girls, and one for boys. Most teachers at the schools think that there will be fewer distractions, if the two were separated. In the end that was the decision and that was the end of things. Also, mostly anyone you ask here in Magnolia will think highly of the arts department. The department hold instrument players and singers, who work together to make concerts for their side of the school. Up until 3-4 years ago, nobody knew the clubs even existed. That was until the next generation of freshman came. An explosion of great singers and wonderful players came to both schools. So here is one of the schools today…the Girl's side of the high school to be exact…

"GUYS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

The group of girls sitting at the table turned around just in time to see a white blob, crash into the table.

"EH~. Mirajane watch where you're going, you could have gotten hurt." A bluenette said, helping the girl up, and put her on the seat next to her.

"Heh…Sorry guys, I got a little excited there. " The one, who just fell, chuckled nervously while scratching her head.

"As long as you are okay, but what's this news you wanted to tell us about." Another said, as she started to organize her binder as she waited for the other to speak.

"OH! Well, I was helping out the new set of freshman find their way through the school. And I overheard the principal saying that a new student was coming here today! So, I rushed over here as soon as I could, thinking that we could greet this, new student." She replied, once again excited.

The girls all looked at each other and nodded, smiling.

"Wow. We haven't had a new student in quite some time, I hope she's nice."

"Hey, how do we even know that she's a senior anyway?"

The one, whose name was Mirajane, smiled.

"I have my ways, and yes she is a senior and in our class." The set of girls all sweat-dropped.

"You know, you scare me sometimes Mirajane. Well, let's go to our homeroom and see if the new kid is there."

Collecting their things from the table, the girls headed down the halls to the classroom. Joking, and laughing as they made their way there. As soon as the door came into view, Mirajane rushed over and slammed open the door. Standing there with her hand on the door, books in the other hand, she whispered,

"Come on guys, I see her. She's in the back of the class."

"Mira calm down, you might freak her out."

"I'm excited; I hope she lets me be her friend. Friends are nice. Friends are good." Whispering to themselves, they headed through the door and looked at the last row of seats. It was then that they noticed someone sitting in the very middle, looking at her fumbling hands. From what they could tell, she had blonde hair tied up to one side in a blue bow, and the regular uniform that everyone had to wear. A white sleeved shirt, with khaki colored skirts and white knee high socks. The word _'Magnolia' _in blue letters on the shirt.

"Hey. Are you the new girl?" Marissa asked the blonde, she looked up to reveal her shy chocolate eyes. Her mouth kept opening and closing, probably trying to find words to say, so instead she nodded her head.

"Okay." Mirajane turned around and waved her hand over, "Come on, let's introduce ourselves." Walking over, they set their stuff down in seats around the blonde.

"My name is Erza. I'm the class president; it's nice to meet you." Erza stretched out her hand, and the girl took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Well, I'm Levy, the library assistant."

"Juvia"

"The names Evergreen. The secretary of the student council"

Each girl shook the blonde's hand, which took it and smiled slightly every time. The last girl came into view,

"I'm Mirajane! Pleased to meet you. So, that's everyone we have for now. What's your name?" She exclaimed, and then waited for an answer.

"Uh…I-I'm Lucy. N-Nice to meet you all too. I hope we can also be friends." The bell rang; students that weren't noticed had sat down talking to one another. Some gave curious looks towards Lucy, but dismissed it and sat down. The teacher wouldn't be in for another 5 minutes so everyone remained talking to Lucy.

"So, how do you like it here so far Lucy?" Erza asked, setting out her notebooks on her desk. Lucy, only mumbled, 'It is great'. The few girls in the classroom were squealing and giggling in the corner of the room, looking over, Lucy was sent into confusion.

"I wonder what's going on over there." She murmured. Levy turned to her and smiled,

"Those girls are probably just excited for our concert coming up! Weren't you told?" Shaking her held still confused. Levy's smile widened as she explained,

"Oh, well in this school we have after school clubs. Some think it's the only freedom we get to have here. The concert is for the club that features music, which is the most popular. Only a few girls are in that club, including us." Levy paused and gasped, "Say can you sing?"

Lucy thought for a moment. She had only just gotten here and people are already talking to her. Usually when you come to a new school people aren't as nice. But here she is with 5 girls, one asking if she can sing for a popular club. Just what did she have in store at this school?

"W-well…I-I just got here and everything. I would r-really say I could sing." She trailed off, while squashing her index fingers together.

"Ah! So you _can_ sing! Well you should audition for the club. It will be a lot of fun." Levy said. Without giving Lucy anytime to protest, she started shaking Erza by the arm.

"Erza she wants to audition for the club. Can we let her? Please?"

The redhead moved forward to look at Lucy, then moved back and looked at Levy and replied,

"She can, but she has to wait. Our little musician asked if she could have today off, don't you remember? She worked really hard to prepare the songs for the concert, and we thought she shouldn't over work herself."

"Thanks Erza! Oh I can't wait to hear you sing Lucy." The bluenette squealed. Lucy on the other hand was sweating bullets.

_What did I just get myself into?_


End file.
